1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tape measure/chalk line dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device for incorporating both a taper measure and a chalk line in one unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tape measure/chalk line dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, tape measure/chalk line dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,926; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,538; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,795; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,349; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,412; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,939.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device. The prior art includes inventions having housings and measuring tapes being carried about spools and being extendably retracted in the housings.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device which has many of the advantages of the tape measure/chalk line dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tape measure/chalk line dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a housing having front and side walls, and also having an intermediate wall disposed in the housing and separating the housing into first and second compartments; and also includes a chalk line dispensing assembly including a first spool being rotatably disposed in the first compartment, and also including a flexible line being carried about the first spool and being retractably extended from the housing, and further including a chalk substance being disposed in the first compartment and being deposited about and upon the flexible line; and further includes a tape measure assembly including a second spool being rotatably disposed in the second compartment, and also including a measuring tape being carried about the second spool and being retractably extended from the housing and having a plurality of markings and numbers displayed thereupon for determining distances and lengths; and also includes a support member being attached to the housing. None of the prior art includes a chalk substance being refillably disposed in the housing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device which has many of the advantages of the tape measure/chalk line dispensers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tape measure/chalk line dispensers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device for incorporating both a taper measure and a chalk line in one unit.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new combination retractable tape measure/chalk line device that eliminates the user from having to carrying two separate units and also increases the performance of the user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.